The Beast Within' Goes Out
by Imagaco
Summary: The story of the episode 'Beast Within' told from the beast's point of view. One-shot. Rated T for safety. Please review.


**The Beast Within' Goes Out**

_Basically, it's the 'Beast Within' episode, told from the beast's point of view. Note: the beast doesn't call people by their name. Here's what he calls everyone._

_Alpha- Robin_

_Starfire- Princess_

_Cyborg- Metal-man_

_Raven- Soul-mate_

_Beast boy- boy_

_Adonis- pest_

_Anything else with be put in the story._

_Oneshot. I don't own teen titans._

Beast was watching. Beast was chained up in boy, so beast was always watching. Beast watched as boy and friends fought pest in a voom-voom (A/N: car) suit. Pest was beginning to win, but boy stood up for himself. Beast was proud. Boy hardly ever stands up for himself.

Beast decided to lend boy some of beast's power. Boy fought pest. Boy fought hard. Then boy knocked pest into green stuff. Beast could feel green stuff pouring into boy's body, into boy's soul… into beast's cage. Green stuff soon landed on beast's chains. And begin to eat chains holding back beast, and beast's power.

_Later…_

Beast watched as boy sercame to beast's power, power boy wasn't ready for. Beast watched as boy ate Alpha's cooked animals (A/N: Robin's breakfast). Then beast watch as boy didn't let princess watch moving wall (A/N: TV). Then, beast saw boy claw metal-man over game staring voom-vooms. Finally, beast watched as boy nearly fought with soul-mate. But, luckily, Alpha, princess, and metal-man stopped boy.

After talking mean to Alpha, boy walked away. Beast did not like how boy was acting. Beast did not like it one bit. And the green stuff still ate thru the chains.

_Later…_

After boy went to their den (A/N: Beast boy's room), beast watched as boy threw items around the den. The chain melted. Boy ranted about how it was soul-mate's fault. The chains melted. Boy said no one push's him around. No one. The chains broke.

Beast was free.

Boy shouted in pain, boy was being dragged under, to where beast was before. Boy wasn't ready for the pain. Boy wasn't for the power. And, as much as beast wanted it, beast wasn't ready for freedom. But soon, beast was free. Boy's scream was replaced by beast's roar.

Then, new beast jump thru seeing-door (A/N: window). New beast fought beast. But beast remembered new beast's smell. New beast was pest, turned into new beast. Beast did not like this. There can only be one beast.

Beast swiped at pest. Pest dodged. Beast tried to smash pest. Pest jumped away. Pest tried to punch beast. Beast dodged, and pest hit door. Door fell open. Beast could smell soul-mate outside. But pest smelled Soul-mate first.

Pest walked out, and lunged at soul-mate. Pest knocked soul-mate down. Beast jumped on pest's back, digging claws and teeth into pest. "Beast… boy," soul-mate said. Beast, yes; boy, no. Boy was semi-awake in the cage beast lived in.

Pest grabbed beast and threw beast to the side. Then pest looked at soul-mate and smirked. Then pest lunged. Pest grabbed soul-mate's arms, crushing them in its grip, and then pest sank its teeth into soul-mate's shoulder.

Soul-mate cried out in pain as pest shattered her shoulder blade. Then, pest let go, and quickly flipped soul-mate so soul-mate's back was facing pest. Then, pest dug its teeth into soul-mate's back, hoping to crush soul-mate's spine with his teeth.

However, beast jumped forward and punched pest in gut. Pest, in surprise, opens mouth to chough, freeing soul-mate. Beast then grab's soul-mate's removable fur (A/N: outfit) and ran out the seeing-door. Beast had to make sure soul-mate got to safety.

_Later…_

Beast had done good so far. Beast had gone into man-caves (A/N: the sewers) so that pest could not follow beast's scent. Man-caves were hard to go through, and at one point, beast had to smash through a wall (beast had felt something fall off his waste right then, but paid no mind).

Then, beast heard people following beast. Beast reached dead end. Then turned to see Alpha, princess, and metal-man looking at beast. Beast put soul-mate down gently, and looked back up. Alpha held, ready to kill beast, and take away soul-mate.

Beast fought to keep soul-mate safe, and protect beast's own life. Soon, beast got hit with big attack, so beast had to turn back into boy to heal. When beast got back, beast was chained once more. (Just not as much.)

_Later…_

Beast was ferrous. Why couldn't alpha see beast trying to protect soul-mate. Boy wasn't even at fault. And all the time, pest was still out there, not being killed for what pest almost did. Beast couldn't take it anymore.

Beast grabbed some of the green stuff, and poured green stuff on beast's chain. And beast's chain's broke. Beast was free once more. The first thing beast was going to do was check to see if soul-mate was ok. The second, find pest with the scent that was still on soul-mate. But, as guessed, the others wouldn't listen. Beast was forced to fight to get to soul-mate.

Once beast got pest's scent, princess hit beast threw a wall. Beast, already having pest's scent, ran off to kill pest. Alpha and metal-man ran after beast to stop beast from hurting anyone else. They nearly got beast several times. But beast survived every try.

Final, beast fallowed pest's scent into the man-caves; but alpha and metal-man were waiting for beast. And so was pest. Without waiting for anything, pest knocked metal-man and alpha aside and went to attack beast.

At first pest got the upper hand, even nearly making beast knock out. But then beast fought back, hard. Beast knocked pest around so much, beast thought pest might by letting beast win. Finally, beast gave final blow, proclaiming beast the alpha of the two. Beast's job done, beast went back into boy. Then pest became normal, proving beast's win.

_Later…_

Beast watched as boy and soul-mate sat by water near family's den (A/N: Titan's tower) and talked. Soul-mate told boy the truth; that knowing when to let beast roam free, would make boy a man. Boy then ruined moment between boy and soul-mate.

Beast smiled in its now not-so-caged-up cage. Boy was not ready for full power. But boy would be ready one day. And on that day, boy would become man.

**Imagaco**


End file.
